The Perfect Date
by HeyItsBells
Summary: CM Punk has had a huge crush on AJ Lee. When he asks her out, what will happen? Will they have a future? ONESHOT!


**Yo guys wasssssssssuuuuuuuuuuppppppp? Lol. Bella here with ANOTHER PunkLee Fic. I know, I know, I wrote too many PunkLee stories, but they're my favorite couple ever! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! **

**Rated M for: Making out (tee hee!), language, and a bunch of mushy shit.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars used in this story In any way whatsoever. If I did, AJ and CM Punk would be dating.**

* * *

Punk woke up this morning with a smile as wide as a mile on his face. He was usually very ornery and grumpy and grouchy, but today he was planning on asking a certain girl out. Her name was AJ. _AJ, _Gosh, how he loved her name.

What the Straight Edge Savior loved so much about this queen was, her hair, the perfect shade to match her. Her eyes, they were just breathtaking. The color of her lips were divine. They had this fuchsia color he wanted to kiss so fucking badly. She has her perfect pair of breasts (Punk tried not to pay attention to this characteristic of AJ), her legs looked so sexy and well toned, everything about this woman was just angelic.

'_I wish she would notice me,' _Punk thought. _'Today she will. I'm gonna ask her out, and if I get lucky today, she'll say yes, she will be mine," _

He pulled the covers off of him and went to his bathroom, where he washed his face and brushed his teeth. When he was finished, he got dressed in his ring attire and left his hotel room, to go to the stadium for RAW.

When he made it, he went into the men's locker room and talked to his best friend, Colt Cabana in private.

"Yo Colt, I need your help now. Ok so you know that diva, AJ Lee?" He asked him, to which Colt responded, "Of course I know AJ, she's my friend, look," He lifted up his phone and tapped on it a few times before holding it up to Punk, revealing a picture of AJ and Colt hanging out.

"You guys are dating?" Punk asked. Colt shook his head furiously. "No! Of course not! I have a crush on Beth, remember? Former Women's Champion?" Colt responded. Punk remembered him telling him about this huge crush that he had on Beth Phoenix, the former women's champion.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that crush you had on Beth. Anyways, we need to stop beating around the bush and we need to get to my point. Tonight, in front of the audience, I want to ask her out. How can I manage that?!" Punk asked.

"I don't know, just get in front of that shitty camera and do it!" Colt yelled, then shoved past Punk. _Crap, now I have no fucking support! I guess Colt is right, I'm just gonna get in front of the fucking shitty camera and do it for the damn hell of it,_ Punk thought.

A few minutes later, Punk's entrance music blared through the astronomical speakers in St. Louis, Missouri. The whole crowd of 40,000 cheered for the Voice of the Voiceless. Punk loved the attention he always got from the awesome WWE Universe. He made his way up the ramp into the ring. He took the microphone and said, "Hey WWE Universe! I have a monkey I need to get off of my chest now," he said.

The whole WWE Universe immediately got interested as shit.

"Ok so, I might have a little crush on one of the WWE divas in the locker room. Tonight, I'm planning on asking her out in front of all you guys. Now, AJ, will you please come out for a second?"

Punk waited a minute before AJ's music blared through the speakers. The whole crowd went wild. AJ skipped up the ramp, into the ring.

"Hey Punk, how are you?" AJ asked him, to which Punk responded, "Great, thanks,"

Just then, Punk said, "AJ, look, I just wanted to tell you that, I really love you. You're nice to everyone and I like that. I was just wondering if," Punk did a big gulp. "If you wanted to uhhhh, go on a date?" He asked hopefully. AJ smiled.

"Yes! Yes, Punk! Of course I'll go on a date with you!" She squeaked. Punk smiled as big as he could. AJ then leaped into his heavily tattooed arms.

* * *

_Date Night..._

AJ and Punk had been dating for 2 weeks already, but this was their first night out.

"Wow, this place is AWESOME!" AJ exclaimed as they made their way into the Capitol Grille, one of the best restraunts in the country. Punk smiled at how excited she was, and they entered the restaurant, with Punk's arm wrapped protectively around AJ's petite waist.

A waitress led AJ and Punk to a fancy table. They both sat down and started talking. That was until the same waitress came and asked them what they were going to have. They both said simutaniousley, "I'll have Pepsi," The 3 laughed at their excitement.

When the lady had left, they began talking about things like the WWE Additute Era, title shots, and other epic stuff. While they were talking, Punk looked into AJ's eyes and examined her beauty. Gosh, she looked lovely.

The lady came with both of their glasses of Pepsi. Punk and AJ talked about superheros, comic books and video games.

"Who's your favorite superhero?" Punk asked her. AJ took a sip of the Pepsi and responded, "Batman, ALL THE WAY. What about you?" Punk answered her, "Nah, mine is Iron Man," They talked about video games like Assasin's creed, Mortal Kombat, and Black Ops. When their food came, they ate in silence until the bill came, and they paid and left.

When they got to Punk's hotel room, they decided to play Batman Arkham City for awhile. While they were playing, they laughed so damn hard that their lips suddenly crashed together. At first, it was a little awkward, but soon, they both melted in the kiss. Punk swooped her up and carried her bridal style to his bed.

When they got to the bed, their lips crashed together once more. In the kiss, Punk brushed her bottom lip with his tongue. AJ smiled real big and opened her mouth. Punk then began placing kisses on her cheeks and jaw. Then, he began to suck at her jaw. He repeated the same with her neck. "Punk, sweetie," she moaned. Punk sucked and bit and kissed until he left a large plump purple and blood red hickey on her neck. Punk went to the collar of her shirt and completely tore the shirt, causing AJ to laugh. She felt Punk's long dick harden against her. Punk groaned loudly and audibly into her ear when she felt her reach into his shorts and begin to stroke him.

AJ took her hand out of there when Punk began suck at her nipples, causing her to moan his name loudly. He stopped sucking at this breast and went to the other breast, where he did the same thing. "Punk, please, don't stop," she yelled loudly. He began to suck harder than before. Then, he went to her stomach where he planted kisses on it. _Someday, _He thought. _There'll be a baby in there. And it'll be hers and mine. _He went down to her thighs where he found her wet as an ocean. He groaned loudly. He asked her one more time, "Are you sure?" She nodded.

Without hesitation, Punk shoved his tongue right into her pussy. AJ groaned loudly. "Oh Punk, that feels so good baby, ooohhh," Punk smiled. He took out his tounge and replaced it with his index finger. He pushed it in her cunt all the way in. AJ moaned louder. Punk added a second finger, then a third. Punk felt how tight she was on his fingers, so he could only imagine how tight she was going to be on his huge thong. AJ felt herself reaching her peak, so Punk moved the fingers in and out of her at a much faster pace. "PUNK!" She screamed, finally coating Punk's talented fingers with her hot cum.

AJ flipped Punk over where he was on his back. She kissed his chest. She made her way all the way down to her stomach, where she licked every millimeter of it. She went down to his cock and tugged it a few times before shoving it right into her mouth. Punk groaned loudly at the way she sucked. He must have been nine inches long. She uses her tounge and licks every part. It was in pure madness when she bit down on the tip of his cock. Punk moaned loud. AJ could already taste the pre cum leaking out of the tip of his huge length. "Oh yeah, just like that sweetheart, suck it baby, suck it like a good girl," Punk yelled out and grabbed her hair tightly. AJ began sucking much tighter. Then she let him out if her mouth and began rubbing him.

"OH SHIT AJ!" Punk screamed as he came inside her mouth, and AJ swallowed it all. It was the worst thing AJ had ever tasted in her life. But she didn't tell that to him.

"That was awesome babe. Now let me put my dick in that tight little cockpit," Punk said which made AJ laugh. Punk flattened her out on the bed and grabbed his length. He positioned it at her tight, wet slit. He shoved his cock right in her cunt. Both of them let a throaty groan escape their lips as AJ got used to Punk's huge, astronomical size. After waiting a few minutes, Punk started to push onto her in and out. AJ dug her nails into his inked shoulders. "Oh gosh Punk, this feels so good baby, don't stop!"

Punk started slowly. "Faster babe... Harder," AJ squealed. Punk began to thrust into her super hard and fast. AJ's moans fueled him. Punk went so hard and fast AJ couldn't even speak. In a few minutes, AJ came hard, screaming his name. Punk followed, spilling his semen right in her vagina. Their breathing went back to normal and Punk slowly and carefully pulled his penis out of her vagina. He laid next to her and kissed her forehead. AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and they both went to sleep, snug in each others arms.

Before AJ went to sleep, she heard 4 words that touched her heart.

"I love you, AJ."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did, this was my first sex story. **

**Make sure you guys leave a review and follow and favorite this story if you can! **

**-BellaFutureDivasChampion**


End file.
